


Soft Around the Edges

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [20]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An artist and their model</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

Santana sets down her pencil for what seems to be the millionth time, and sighs heavily.

“Luna, keep still will you? Trying to draw here, remember.”

“Oh, yes, sorry.” Luna resumes her pose and freezes.

As soon as Santana picks up her pencil, however, Luna moves again. Santana swears it’s like she’s in another world, a brighter one.

She’s so gorgeous, too. It’s like she’s soft around the edges or something.

_Wait._

Santana decides to change tactic entirely. She’d been trying to draw Luna perfectly, with clean lines and angles. She gives up on that, and just shades.

Meanwhile, Luna drifts around the room, seemingly unaware of Santana’s steady gaze, and having forgotten entirely that she’s supposed to stay still.

An hour passes, and Santana barely notices. She looks down at the finished product, and smiles. It’s not so much a face as a mesh of shades of grey, lines etching in and out of each other, weaving, tangling, but still all part of a whole.

It’s Luna, she thinks.

It’s  _perfect_.


End file.
